The ability to secure a valuable item is always of considerable concern. Lock boxes are one method of storing valuable items, such as one or more keys in an industrial setting. Lock boxes normally have a lid or other such cover, which can be removed or opened to reveal a storage compartment. These lock boxes normally include one locking mechanism that can secure the storage area. A need exists in the art for a lock box that provides secure storage and increased security for keys and other valuable items.